


No Peaceful Revolution

by AFailureByDesign



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (probably), Abuse, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes-centric, Fight Scenes, Flashbacks, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gen, Inspired by Music, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Past Unrequited Feelings, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Recovery, Torture, Violence - Canon Compliance, Was Supposed to be a CapRBB Fic But Was Too Late
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFailureByDesign/pseuds/AFailureByDesign
Summary: “Finish it,” the target chokes out through bloodied lips, as if he could read the Asset’s thoughts, “‘Cause I’m with you...”The Asset pauses, fist raised, somehow knowing what he’s going to hear, both dying to hear it again and dreading it at the same time.“...‘Til the end of the line.”Somewhere, in a shadowy corner that’s been left emptied and broken for over seventy years and buried deep in the back of his mind, something clicks into place.All of a sudden, the Asset isn't just the Asset anymore - he's also Bucky Barnes, a man who had been dead and lost somewhere in the Alps for over seventy years.  He can't go back to HYDRA and he can't stay in Washington, D.C forever, so he does the only thing he can.He runs.Between focusing on his escape and recovering old memories, the Asset isn't really sure who he's supposed to be anymore.  But over two years, 5000 miles and several different continents, maybe he can figure it out.If he stays alive that long.Based on yanethyrael's playist: Bucky





	No Peaceful Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> May include graphic scenes of violence. Specific content warnings will be included at the beginning of every chapter. If anything has been tagged incorrectly or you would like something to be tagged, let me know.
> 
> The original playlist was put on Spotify, however individual songs for each chapter will be included as YouTube links as Spotify links often don't work.
> 
> Credit to WhispersOfDelirium, Ellie-Nors, ArtGroves and EyesOfShinigami for their help during the CapRBB, and to BennettMP339 for being my beta. Thank you!
> 
> Enjoy!

It begins with a sharp drop and a long fall.

    And the Asset thinks, well - at least this is familiar.

 

The shield drops first. It spins as it does, catching the light from the explosions, colliding with the debris from the helicarrier as it crumbles into the Potomac. It almost looks pretty.

    The Asset has an eye for details like that. He’s a better sniper than he is a hand-to-hand combatant, but he can do either when he has to. No - when he’s told to. He’s a soldier first, sniper second.

    No - _asset_ first, soldier second. Sniper, if it’s needed. Weapon, whenever he’s released from cryo and allowed to thaw out for longer than a couple of days.

    The man pulls himself up as much as his injuries allow him to, and looks the Asset dead in the eye. He’s the same man from the bridge - the one who tried to call him “Bucky” - and now, the Asset’s next target. He wonders if the two things are connected.

    The Asset is good at reading emotion, in the way that a machine can scan words on a page and identify each one with a perfect definition, but not really understand what they mean. There’s exhaustion, and fear, and pain, all written across the man’s face in bold, black ink, but there’s also defiance, and something hard-headed about the way he plants himself in front of the most dangerous assassin to terrorise the earth in the last century or so - and then the target calls him a _friend_.

    He says, “You’re my friend.”

    The Asset isn’t really sure what that means. HYDRA has allies, but they are few and far between and rarely last more than one mission or so. The Asset himself is a lone operative. He has handlers - like a dog, like a goddamn bitch with a collar and chain - and that’s hardly comparable. You need memories to know someone; and he has little enough of those.

    He doesn’t know this man. He doesn’t know _Captain Rogers, Steven Grant; alias, Captain America; born, Brooklyn, 1918-07-04; height, 6’2”, weight, 240lb_ \- even though he could rattle off statistics all day. The briefing was detailed, and listed the target’s superhuman enhancements, better than the Asset’s own but similar enough that he could gauge how much damage the target could take. It also listed the target’s allies. It was interesting, to say the least.

    He’d said, “You’ve known me all your life.” Those were his words. And the Asset had read the tiniest sliver of hope in them. It unnerved him.

    The Asset doesn’t know this man, and he didn’t know Bucky, either - this much he’s certain of.

    _“You’re my mission!”_

    The target is under him in a moment, pinned to the ground beneath his knees and his real hand. The ground tilts and lurches. Around them, the helicarrier groans and creaks as missiles continue to strike against it, and pieces crumble into the river; Project Insight, destroying itself at last. The Asset has few weapons left, but it doesn’t matter - even without the metal limb, he’s easily strong enough to snap the target’s neck without too much difficulty. He can feel the target go limp, and there’s no resistance when he pulls his metal hand back and lands a punch on the target’s face. He does it over, and over, feeling the man’s cheekbone crack under his fist.

    This is not an efficient way to kill someone, and the Asset knows his time is running out. It won’t be long until the helicarrier collapses completely. He ought to wrap his hands around the target’s throat and crush his windpipe, or club him with a piece of the wreckage around them - quick and simple. But he’s scared of what he doesn’t understand, and what he doesn’t understand is why his target isn’t fighting back - even when the Asset gives him a chance to.

    He punches the target again.

    “Finish it,” the target chokes out through bloodied lips, as if he could read the Asset’s thoughts, “‘Cause I’m with you...”

    The Asset pauses, fist raised, somehow knowing what he’s going to hear, both dying to hear it again and dreading it at the same time.

    “...‘Til the end of the line.”

    Somewhere, in a shadowy corner that’s been left emptied and broken for over seventy years and buried deep in the back of his mind, something clicks into place.

    A falling column shatters the ground beneath them and Captain Rogers, Steven Grant ( _alias, Captain America; born, 1918-07-04, Brooklyn; height,-_ ) follows the shield he threw away. The Asset watches his body tumble through the air for exactly twenty-three seconds, before diving off the edge and following him into the water five thousand feet below.


End file.
